


Lethalogica

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Triple Drabble, although if the showrunners weren’t COWARDS, then technically this could be, who phased out neurodivergence for the sake of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Fitz has something to say. If only he actually could.





	Lethalogica

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fitzmack + “You’re a disappointment” for anon
> 
> This is probably a very common concept for Fitzmack stories, but this is my first attempt at one and it’s what I felt like writing. Plus it really fit with the prompt. (Even still, it’s way less angsty than the prompt suggests, although the title is relevant enough.)
> 
> Also, I stand by my tags.

“Mack you know I—you—” Fitz began, but paused, floundering for the right word with an agitated fan of his hand. He knew it was a big one, an important one, but his brain held him back from remembering it, let alone saying it.

Mack watched him sympathetically for the smallest of moments, then looked away. He was letting him take his time, like he always did when this happened.

Fitz sagged with relief into the cushion, unwinding his hands a bit as he did

Even after all these months of just the two of them spending time together, some part of him still feared one day Mack would finally see him like the rest did. That his face would get that expression they all eventually had, the one that said, ‘You’re a disappointment, and I wish you would go back to before.’

But by some miracle, he never did.

He guessed his face must have still been very anxious, because Mack wordlessly shoved the Xbox controller under his nose and angled for him to take it insistently.

“Listen, Turbo, I know. Me too.”

Fitz took his offering gratefully, and Mack resumed their game from the last time. They settled into their usual comfortable silence, Fitz’s left leg pressed against Mack’s right. 

For a long time, the only noise was the sound of their fingers clicking the controllers rapid-fire.

Then the missing jigsaw piece hit Fitz like a ton of bricks.

_Love._

“I love you,” was what he had wanted to say. And he hadn’t.

But one look over, and Fitz was positive Mack already knew. He’d said as much earlier; he’d answered the words Fitz hadn’t even said yet.

_Love_. It was a confusing word, but Mack was not a part of his life that would ever confuse him.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who’s curious, lethalogica is the term for the inability to remember words, particularly with that “tip of your tongue” feeling.


End file.
